


Neuro's Analysis and Conclusions of the Ninja

by whichlights



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Introspection, Mind Reading, i wrote this at 2 am so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Elemental master reunions are fun when you're a mind reader.





	Neuro's Analysis and Conclusions of the Ninja

Neuro wasn't sure what to expect when he got the invitation. An elemental master reunion, at the Destiny's Bounty. At first, he wasn't sure if he trusted it, but Misako's mind as she greeted him honestly showed the ninja just wanted to see everyone again in a non-deadly-tournament setting.

Gossip was abound, and Neuro ignored most of it. Why believe in rumors when he could just  _listen_?

Tox and Cham wanted to get married, but couldn't decide on a venue. His cousin worked for a wedding planning service- maybe he could slip them a brochure.

Whatever had been brewing between Kai and Skylor at the Tournament of Elements was either not happening, or on pause. Skylor was more interested in Kai's sister.

Ash didn't want to be here. He didn't like being in crowded spaces. Neuro would have to get him out onto a quiet deck somewhere later.

So much had changed since Neuro had last seen the ninja.

Lloyd's desire to be loved still radiated off of him, desperate and pleading. It had a sharper edge than the last time Neuro had seen him. Something bad had happened. Lloyd kept thinking about a man with black and green hair, and Neuro could hear his fear from halfway across the ship every time Lloyd thought about him. Lloyd  just very desperately wanted to be loved.

Nya was part of the team now. Her feelings of inadequacy rolled off of her in waved, not spikes. She controlled water. But she didn't feel like she controlled anything else. Jay had been bugging her, feeling like they belonged together. Nya wanted her no to be considered a no, just for once. She wanted to control her own path.

Zane was impossible to read. Stupid robots. Neuro tried all day.

Kai's fear was still there. Kai had a lot of fear for someone so bold. He wanted to protect everyone, and he thought he kept failing. He felt he was a complete failure as an older brother. Nothing seemed to work out when he tried to do something helpful. Kai just wanted to be helpful.

Jay's thoughts went at a million miles an hour. He was insecure. He was scared. He was anxious. He felt like he wasn't the best in the team, or the worst. Just average. He didn't want to be average, he wanted to be extraordinary. 

Cole's mind was calmer, but not without it's doubts. What if he actually was the least valuable ninja? No one on his team seemed to recognize it when he did things that worked out. He wanted to be appreciated.

Neuro filed all of this information away, along with other pieces of information he'd gathered, and went home.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and im not entirely sure why i wrote this


End file.
